Plot Twist
by ZovaUniverse
Summary: What would happen if Maven never betrayed anyone. Mare and Maven rule, Elara is on death row, and who knows what will happen to Cal.
1. Ch1 What If

Summary: This is going to be about what life would be like for Mare Barrow if Maven didn't betray her. Which will change the course of both books. Cal is in prisoned for killing his father along with Elara for the act of making Cal kill his father and Mare becomes relentless Queen of Archon.

Warning: If you have not read the Red Queen then you will not understand what is going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I won't be mistaken for Veronica Aveyard ever.

Mare Barrow's P.O.V.

My confusion was over whelming everything in me, my lightning, my emotions, my own control over my body. For a second I thought Maven was going to kill me then he turned from me and hit his mother in the leg putting a deep slash in her leg. I watched as silver flowed out of it staining her dress, Elara put her hands over the wound. I barely noticed the guards come in and take her and Cal away. Tears and shock stained his face. He was forced to do it, it wasn't his fault I wanted to scream, but I knew better. I stood there on my knees, Maven ran to my side and unlocked the restraints, but I still sat there not knowing what to do. The hard concrete against my skin didn't bother me what bothers me is what is going to happen now. _Will I be with Maven? What will happen to Cal?_

"Come on Mare I think you should rest before we talk more about what happened." He said weirdly calm, but I trust him. He helped me up and I slowly followed him to my room or rather Mareena's, but since I am still alive, not in jail, and still in the palace so I am still Mareena. I am the daughter and last member of the Titanos house. _No you're not, you are Mare a Barrow with a broken sister, an unhealthy father, and a handful of brothers at war._ I tell myself this over and over until I fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning at first thinking everything was just a bad nightmare, but when the maids walked in and told me to get ready for a private breakfast with Maven I knew It was reality. They covered me in silver paint and put me, to my surprise, in a dress of red, black, and gold. I wasn't married to Maven, but he was the only person left to the thrown so I guess he wants to make me his queen. I don't know ugg. The maids did my hair and makeup, which took longer than usual. I was getting concerned.

They walked me to the balcony looking over the gardens. I walked over to a shining table where Maven was sitting on the other side. The table was covered in pastries and other treats. I took a seat and looked at Maven.

"So why do you have me here for a private meal your highness?" I asked.

"Well since I am the only heir and since I need a queen we are here to talk about our wedding." He said calmly. It feels like so long ago when he proposed to me I forgot we were engaged. Wait this means he is king and I would be queen. My mind and stomach were doing back flips.

"Is something wrong?" Maven asked, noticing my deep thought.

"No, where would you like to start?" I asked trying to move this on.

"Oh yes color them will be of gold and white as of custom. How about we start off with when? How about a month from now or would you prefer 3 weeks?" He asked. I was still a bit shaken up about what is happening right now and what happened yesterday.

"Whatever you prefer." I said. I didn't want to tell him that we have only known each other for less than a month so it was a little awkward. When or IF me and Maven become leaders we will be able to make a difference in Red rights.

"3 weeks it is. Do you have anyone in mind for your maid of honor and other bride maids?" Maven asked, which made me a little sad. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up, besides Gisa, Mom, and Farley I don't have any other girlfriends.

"My little sister would be my maid of honor. Farley and my mother will appear alongside us as well." I say trying to sound dignified, I don't know why because Maven knows me better than anyone else. Then I remembered my kiss with Cal. Is he going to be okay, will I have to tell Maven about what happened? All I know is that if he is going to be executed I will have to have a talk with my soon to be husband.

"Of course. I will be having Cal as my best man, but I still don't know what to do with him at the moment you and me know he didn't kill his father on his own will, yet he did nothing for reds after several years which you and me can agree on." Maven said. I nodded seeing the scared little kid in him who always looked up to his big brother.

"A wedding dress has already been chosen for you to wear you can see it later today." Maven said.

"Is this not awkward for you?" I asked him because it was seriously awkward to me I mean we are seventeen and we have to get married and run a kingdom.

So that is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. I will post more chapters later.


	2. Ch2 A Royal Wedding

**Wow I know it took me forever for update. Well one, because I didn't know how to do different chapters and two, well that will be at the end of this chapter. I am so sorry I took so long. Tell me your thoughts, Do you like where the story is heading?**

Mare's P.O.V.

I walked down to my room again and inside on a manikin was a beautiful white dress. It was a tight top part and at the belly button it flowed out into may different layers of silk. it has gold flower accents and gold heels sitting under the dress. A long white veil trailed behind the manikin. If I wasn't so nervous and scared I might have been looking forward to the wedding.

For the next few weeks I couldn't sleep. I kept on almost falling asleep during the twelve practice dinners everything else happening. I had to learn how to walk down the ille.

I always looked forward to my lessons with Julian because I can learn about other places, but he had to teach me about the history of past weddings. The one that I liked the most was Cal's mother's wedding according to Julian their family was almost treated like Reds, which I know sucks from experience. I liked training because it kept my mind off of the wedding tomorrow. Letting out my lightining not in anger, but in anticipation. I wonder what everyone will think of having a red queen then I faced palmed. The only people other then my family and the royal gfamily that know i'm red are five or more members in the Scarlet guard. That night I could not sleep, but eventually dosed off late at night. I woke up the next morning had the maids paint me and dress me in something fancier then what I usually wear, but not my wedding dress.

We went to breakfast which was extremely fancy, but because of the wedding later I was only aloud to eat a few fruits. Which pissed me off, but I was Mareena not Mare. People said speeches afterwards then A walk around the town then lunch. After that I was essscorted to my room where I was dressed in my wedding dress getting my hair done in a bun with to curled waves framing my face on either side. The heels were hard to walk in because I would normally where flats at most Iusually prefer boots. They did my makeup and put my veil on, I looked in my mirror and thought I looked better then I have ever looked. Then something sad hit me my father wouldn't be walking me down the ille, but at least Julian is and that's fine with me well not really he is better then a random guard.

I was taken to the entrance of the ceremony room and stumbled a couple hundred times on the way over here. I was given my bouquet of white roses and stood waiting for Julian and the music to start. What was actually a few minutes felt like hours. Julian appeared at my side and rapped his arm around mine. It scared me then I realized it was Julian. He smiled down at me and I smiled back, a few seconds later the music started playing. I did as I practiced and started walking into a room full of white roses, gold silk streamers, and people almost everyone from the high houses staring at me. The rose pedal covered path I walked on mad it even harder to walk, but I made it all the way to the alter. Maven was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a gold tie we looked at each other will the man at the alter spoke I completely tunned him out and stared at Maven. We have practiced this so many times before I have timed it perfectly for when Maven says,

"I do." the man says some more things then I say, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The man said and me and Maven's lips collided and everything else when dark all I could see was Maven. We separated and people started to cheer.

For some reason something didn't seem right, but sadly I know what that reason is my family isn't here. They are filming this and probably making my blood, _Reds_ , watch in low hope of anything changing for the better. I could feel the buzzing of cameras all around me. _Why would they need to project such an event?_ I don't like how much I sound like a silver, I hate how I am becoming a monster like the people standing around me cheering with faces plastered on completely fake. I will not become a monster I told myself I will make a difference. Later that day at the dinner I heard something terrifying, "How dare you imprison me I am queen and I WIll return!" It was Elara. but how was she doing this she is in a silent stone cell. I turned to my new husband sitting next to me.

"She got into my head." I whispered to Maven. He looked at me shocked then relaxed for a second and then looked shocked again.

"What did she say, and are you sure it isn't another whisper messing with you?" He asked.

"She just said 'How dare you imprison me I am Queen and I will return.' maybe someone should check if she is still in her cell." I said just as to guards ran in.

"Lady Elara has escaped from her cell, your highness." The taller one on the right said exhausted probably from running all the way here from the dungeons. How could she have possibly escaped.

"How?" Maven asked in a very serious tone.

"We don't know and the cameras shut down almost like someone in the castle is helping her.

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but to be honest I have lost intrest. If you would like I will continue, but like I said I don't really feel like continuing this. I still love your support. Thank You. If you would like I will continue.**


	3. Ch Shade, Noelia, and Cal

**I am really sorry guys, but this going to be the last chapter of this story. Like I said. I don't feel like this story is one I want to continue. You are welcomed to take the idea up if you want. I know I made it so Elara escape. The solution is going to be really simple. I want to end it correctly.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the Red Queen series**

(2 years later)

Mare's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room looking blankly at a patch of wall. I looked over the room I have known as my own for the past two years. The only difference was the small blue crib against one of the walls. My seven-month old son named Shade after my brother.

You are probably wondering about the incident. Well after I felt all the cameras go off. Guards ran to the security room where they found Elara with a guard. I guess being under fed and Dehydrated leaves some missing brain power. Both were arrested. The traitorous solider was tortured then released and Elara was executed soon after.

I haven't heard from Cal in a long time. The last time I saw him it was a year and a half ago when he was released from prison. All of a sudden I saw a shadow a reached for my lightning. The shadow walked for me with its hand raised in surrender. It deffinantly was human. It then walked into the light and I saw it's or rather, his face. It was Cal.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still with purple lightning curling around my fingers.

"Wow no Hey, Hi and How are you." He said still with both hands still raised. Shade started to cry and I walked over and picked him up in my arms (of course getting rid of my lightning first), trying to hush him. I eventually rocked Shade back to sleep and put him back in his crib. Cal watched the whole time.

"I didn't realize you have a son." He said as if he was disappointed. Is he still thinking about that kiss that happened so many years ago.  
"That isn't important. Answer my original question, what are you doing here and how couldn't you know. When shade was born it was posted everywhere." I said.

"Oh so that's his name and I have been off the grid for a few years." He paused for a second and looked at the crib and continued, "I came to check up on you to make sure you are okay."

"Tell me the real reason that you are here." I said as he turned to look at me.

"Alright. I have come to deliver a message form the Scarlet Guard. They want to thank you for all the improvements to Red life. They will be call off the revolution for the time being, but if you or Maven decide to do anything stupid and make them call on the revolution again then they will." He said the last part in a really serious tone. I nodded and turned to look at the crib where I could see my son rolling around. I also looked down at my stomach which had a somewhat noticeable bump. Cal noticed it too.

"Well I can see that you and Maven have a good relationship so I will be going. I am not being rude it's just I am a little upset that the first time we see each other in years and you great me with a few hundred volts. Bye Mare." He said before he climbed out the window.

I lived the rest of my life perfectly having a daughter named Noelia a year after Shade was born. I saw Cal one or two times passing me when I go to different cities, but otherwise I haven't seen him since.

 **End of the story. I really suck at ending, but hope you like this one. I know Mare seems a bit young to have children, but if you have read a Cruel Crown then you know that Cal's mother went through something sort of similar-ish. Hope you liked the story. Thank you for all the support you have given me.**

 **Signing out for the last time in this story:**

 **ZovaUniverse**


End file.
